


we shall be monsters

by howaboutbucky



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, THAT IS ALL., and I need that in my life, because that is some classic period drama yearning?, okay guys... I just want that iconic period drama yearning okay?, so... this is an AU where Jerry actually kissed her hand?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutbucky/pseuds/howaboutbucky
Summary: au where jerry actually kisses her hand





	we shall be monsters

His warm hands envelop her, and Diana feels like her hand is burning. 

Even though it’s not proper and Diana knows it, she doesn’t make a move to pull away, doesn’t stop him. She can feel the warmth of his strong and hardened hands gently enveloping hers, and she feels like her hand is burning.

Her eyes shoot up to his, the smile dropping from her face, as he flips her hand stroking a thumb gently over her knuckles, causing butterflies to erupt in her belly. It’s such a soft touch, and Diana can’t understand how she almost misses it, but how it’s all she can focus on, 

Lifting their entwined hands, and looking at her so earnestly, “May I give you a kiss?” he asks.

Diana's eyes drop to their entwined hands, a reminder of how improper this all is, and backs to his warm brown eyes. She knows what she should say, knows what the answer is, its as obvious as day. _No._ But she can’t seem to, not with the way that he’s looking at her, not with the way his hands feel against hers. In fact, she can’t say anything, and all she seems capable of doing is giving him a curt nod, feeling her heartbeat quicken in her chest. 

He caresses her knuckles once more and it feels like the only sound left in the world is Diana’s frantic heartbeat. And suddenly Jerry Baynard is pressing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, and she can feel the warmth of his lips on her gloves, the warmth of his lips on her skin. 

Diana’s breath hitches as he looks up at her, his lips still on her hand. A blush blooming on her face, and Jerry’s eyes are so warm and so kind with a hint of a smile in them.

He finally releases her hand, and now Diana notices the colour that is rushing to his cheeks as he looks at her in awe, a small smile playing on his lips.

“_Merci Diana,_” he says softly.

Diana opens her mouth to reply, to say something, but before she can say anything, she hears her mother’s voice calling her name. 

Turning to where her mother’s voice came from, Diana's heart starts beating in her chest at the thought of her parents finding her with Jerry. She looks back at Jerry nervously.

“I have to go!" she says quickly in French, "See you after school?” and she turns to rush back to her parents.

But before she ducks into the crowds she glances back at Jerry Baynard, who's looking at her and smiling that smiles that sends butterflies dancing in her belly, as he waves goodbye. 

His brother's teasing voice followed after Jerry as he made his way to them in a dream-like state. He can hear his sister asking about the _princesse_, but Jerry doesn’t pay attention to any of it. All Jerry can do is think about Diana Barry, as he brings his fingers to his lips that had kissed her.

An Acadian Affair, Anne had called her time at the Baynards, and it was certainly starting to feel that way. Diana knew it was highly improper, these rendezvous with Jerry, but she feels like this might be like one of the moments in the stories that Anne is always talking about, tragical romance and all. 

And as she follows her family around the fair, she can feel the warmth of where Jerry’s strong hands had held hers, the scorching burn from where his lips had met her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> so I didn't edit... sorry about any mistakes.
> 
> But like guys, I need the yearning of a thousand suns, the agony of 2005 pride and prejudice, the emotional turmoil of sanditon (2019)…


End file.
